The Winx and Harry Potter
by K8 the great
Summary: When the winx need help, they find Harry and his friends. They agree to help save Magix from Tritanus and the Trix.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Who are you? What are you?" Harry asked the flying girls holding his wand out in front of him. He, Ron, and Hermione had just finished Hogwarts and saving the world from the evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, so naturally they were kind of suspicious.

A girl with red hair, who appeared to be the leader, landed in front of them, "We are the Winx Club. I'm Bloom and these are my friends, Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha, and Tecna. We are fairies from the magic dimension."

"Fairies?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" The girl Aisha replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a witch." The six fairies gasped.

"What?" Hermione said.

"You're a witch! That's what!" Stella shouted.

"And you're a fairy, what's your point?"

"_Hello_? Witches are evil," Musa said. She seemed to have an attitude.

"Well, maybe where you come from, but here most witches are good," she sounded offended.

"Listen," Bloom said, "We don't want to fight with you. We found out that there was an unusual kind of magic on Earth, nothing like fairy magic, and out mentor sent us to check it out."

"Hold on," Ron said, "You think _our_ magic is unusual? You're magic is the unusual kind! You have _wings_!"

"You use wands," Stella retorted, "I mean seriously, if you're going to have to carry around a piece of magical wood, it should at least be pretty!"

"You don't use wands?" Hermione asked, completely shocked by this.

"We told you," Flora said, "Our magic is entirely different."

"Okay," Bloom said, "Here's the deal. Magix, our realm, is in danger, as are we. We need your help. Even the Warrior Fairies aren't strong enough!"

"What do you need our help with?" Harry asked concerned.

"Tritannus, a mutant mermaid, and three evil witches called the Trix are polluting the oceans!" Flora cried.

Tecna continued, "They're trying to gain control of the infinite oceans and rule over everything."

Bloom added, "They have dark powers which are incredibly strong. They also have my sister held captive."

Hermione gasped, "That's terrible."

"So we need your help," Aisha concluded.

"Alright, we'll help," Harry said.

The Winx conjure up a portal and the six fairies, two wizards, and one witch step through and enter Magix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

When they arrived at Alfea, they gasped. It was a beautiful pink castle with towers. It seemed like an extremely girly Hogwarts. They were shocked to see fairies flying around, acting like it was completely normal. Maybe for them, it was.

Hermione felt out of place immediately. All of the girls here were beautiful and light-hearted. They were even more beautiful in their fairy forms.

_What I would give to be like them_, she thought.

In the castle, they entered the office of Miss Faragonda.

"Miss Faragonda, we have returned," Flora said.

"That was quite quick. You Winx are getting better and better at missions," an ancient looking woman said.

They grinned in pride. Bloom introduced, "Miss Faragonda, these are the famous wizards and witch, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Last year they defeated the dark lord called Voldemort."

The trio said, "Nice to meet you."

"And the same to you," Faragonda said, her warm eyes shining, "I hope, with each other's help, you all can defeat Tritanus and the Trix.

In an empty classroom, the Winx explained to the three about Tritanus and the Trix's powers.

"Tritanus uses toxic waste to increase his power. But he's nothing without his trident. The leader of the Trix is Icy. She's the witch of ice, obviously…"

Hermione stopped listening to a lecture for once in her life and thought about how beautiful the fairies were. They also had a lot of power. She wondered what it would take to become one of them. Fairies seemed so good natured and pleasant. But witches were ill tempered and annoying. At least some of the witches she knew were. She decided she would ask bloom about it after they destroyed the evil. They had done it before so she assumed it wouldn't be that hard.

"It'll be harder than you think," Aisha said when Hermione voiced this opinion.

Later that day, the group got on a yacht. These fairies sure know how to live. For some reason, the fairies changed outfits for the yacht trip.

"Stella wants to be a fashion designer, so she practices on us," Bloom explained when she saw their confused expression.

"Yeah, and you, Hermione, need a new outfit too," Stella said. She snapped her fingers. A light surrounded her and when it disappeared, she was dressed in a cute sailor outfit. The boys stared at her exposed stomach and legs. Hermione blushed.

"Nice, Stella," Musa said with appreciation.

On the way to the Infinite Oceans, they all got to know each other. Harry, Ron, and Hermione learned that all of the girls except for Musa and Tecna were the princesses of their realms. They also learned that Bloom was the most powerful fairy in the universe.

"That's funny," Hermione said, "Harry's the most powerful wizard in the universe."

Harry sheepishly smiled. Finally, they arrived. The Winx shouted, "Magic Winx, Sirenix!" and they transformed. The fairies walked to the edge of the yacht and dove into the waters.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. What were they supposed to do?

Suddenly, Aisha popped up to the surface and yelled, "Are you guys coming or what?"

"Well, we would," Ron said, "but we have an issue."

"Which is?" she said impatiently.

"We can't breathe under water."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much."

She rolled her eyes and held her palms out to us. Blue aura's surrounded us.

"That will make you able to breathe and swim faster under water. Now come on!" she urged.

Harry jumped in, followed by Ron and last but not least, Hermione jumped in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

The Infinite Ocean was gorgeous. There were species of fish that even Hagrid probably didn't know about.

"Desiryee!" Flora shouted. The Winx all went to greet what looked like tiny mermaids.

"Who are your friends," the one with Stella asked.

"This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Stella introduced, "They're going to help us beat that evil Tritanus."

"Yeah, there's nothing like good old pressure," Ron muttered.

"These are the selkies," Bloom said, "Serena, Illiris, Desiryee, Lemmy, Sonna, and Lithia."

"Wow," Hermione whispered.

Suddenly a blast of toxins hit Bloom.

"Bloom!" the Winx cried.

She got up fast and growled, "Tritanus. Get ready Winx."

First three teenage girls approached us.

"Well, well," the one with silvery hair said, "The Winx got reinforcements."

"Yeah and they're a bunch of ratty looking teenagers," the girl with frizzy purple hair said.

"_These_ are the witches?" Ron asked.

"Uh, excuse me?" the third witch said, "We're not just any witches! We're the Trix. And you better not mess with us ginger."

"Or what?"

"Or we'll destroy you!"

"Wow, that's a pretty good threat," Harry muttered under his breath.

"You Trix finished talking?" Aisha said impatiently.

"Yeah when's the fight going to start?" Musa asked.

"Right about now," a mermaid-reptile looking thing said swimming up in front of the witches. Harry, Ron, and Hermione drew their wands, also drawing laughs from the Trix.

"Real powerful allies you have there, Bloom," the first witch said, "What are they gonna do? Throw sticks at us?"

"Keep thinking that, Icy," Bloom snapped. Then a fireball erupted from her hands and hit Icy. And with that, the battle started.

The Winx were using their most powerful spells, the selkies were combining their magic and using it against the enemies, the trio shot spells out of their wands. The Trix were shocked at first about the wands, but the shock subsided quickly.

No matter how many times they were hit with spells, the Trix and Tritanus just kept getting up, almost unaffected. The Winx seemed to be tiring.

Harry thought of what spells he could use, because he was growing less and less energized as the seconds ticked by. Then it came to him. Bloom said that Tritanus was nothing without his trident.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. The trident flew into his hand. The Trix stopped to see what had happened to Tritanus. The Winx took that opportunity to hit them with a convergence spell.

Then all was silent. They were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Cheers broke out everywhere when they had returned to Alfea. Just like in the movies. How everyone knew they had defeated Tritanus was unknown but they guessed that them being alive was a pretty big hint.

Almost as soon as they had arrived, they were called to see the headmistress.

"Well done," Faragonda said. Hermione noticed she wasn't one for many words. "Congratulations on defeating Tritanus and breaking the spell he had on the merpeople."

This time, it was all of the teenagers beaming in pride. Faragonda had that sort of effect.

"We are having issues with conjuring the portal that will bring you three back to Earth, so you may have to stay here for a week or two."

"Actually, Miss Faragonda," Hermione said stepping forward, "I would like to stay here and continue my studies at Alfea. If that would be alright."

"But, Hermione," Ron said, "You're a witch, not a fairy."

"_Can_ witches study here?" Harry asked.

"Actually, a few of the Cloudtower witches came here to become fairies and it worked," Miss Faragonda said, "But they don't use wands. We could try. An experiment if you will."

"Thank you," Hermione said, "But I have to tell my parents."

"You can call them on my phone," Tecna offered. Hermione smile graciously.

When they were excused from the headmistresses office and the fairies went to their apartment, Ron was ranting.

"What the hell, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why are you going to stay here?" Ron said. Harry, thinking things were bound to get ugly, left them alone.

"I want to become one of them," Hermione said, slightly embarrassed.

"Why? You're fine the way you are."

"It's just… these girls are all perfect. They have amazing powers and… I don't," she sighed.

"Hermione, you can do whatever you want, but I don't want you to leave," Ron said sadly, "But if you do, I want you to know that I love you just the way you are."

"Thank you," she gave him a quick kiss, "But just so you know it's not just because fairies are better. I want to continue my magic studies and be the best I can be."

While that was happening, Harry was exploring the grounds of Alfea, which seemed a lot smaller than Hogwarts. After a while of mindless wandering, he sat down on a bench.

"Harry?"

He turned around and saw Bloom making her way towards him.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" she asked sitting next to each other.

"Oh, my friends are dating each other and Ron got pretty upset when Hermione said she was staying. I got out of there before anything happened," Harry explained.

"Oh, I understand."

They fell silent for a few minutes until Bloom said, "So, you're the most powerful wizard in the universe?"

"I'm actually not sure. Everyone thinks I am because I killed Voldemort, but I don't think I'm the most powerful," he said, then grumbled with an eye roll, "Definitely most famous."

"I get how you feel, everyone walking up to asking for an autograph because I saved my kingdom. That wasn't really me! It was my boyfriend, Sky," she vented.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend then?" Harry asked. For some reason, he was kind of disappointed.

"Well, I'm not even sure anymore. Ever since he got his memory back, he's been so busy and doesn't have time for me. Do _you_ have a girlfriend?"

"I used to. She broke up with me a couple of weeks ago. I thought we were in love, but apparently, that was just on my part," Harry sighed. Bloom gave him a sad smile.

"What does she look like?"

"Her name is Ginny. She has fiery red hair and deep brown eyes. She's Ron's younger sister actually."

"She has red hair?"

"Yeah, I kind of have a thing for red heads," he smiled at her. Bloom blushed ten shades of red.

"Hey guys," Ron said walking towards them, hand in hand with Hermione.

"Hey," Harry and Bloom replied at the same time and laughed. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, thinking the same thing.

_Maybe they liked each other._


End file.
